


This Is Not Saudi Arabia

by DontBeDead



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeDead/pseuds/DontBeDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is not where he is supposed to be. Q gets a nice Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Saudi Arabia

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise that Bond was working on Christmas day. Of course he was working; everyone was. A religious holiday such as Christmas always caused uproar within terrorist cells and made everyone’s job even harder, when they all just wanted to relax with their families.

It was the first year that Q was actually unhappy to be working on Christmas. Most years he was just glad for the extra pay he got, and the excuse to get out of awkward Christmas lunches with his father. He’d never had anyone to actually spend Christmas with, so it was just another day for him. But this year was different, of course it was. Because now he actually had someone, and he couldn’t be with him.

Letting out a sigh, Q scrubbed a hand over his eyes. The numbers on his alarm clock were blurred and fuzzy until he slipped on his glasses, sighing heavily when he realized it was still before sunrise, barely able to even call it Christmas day. Swinging his legs from bed, he ran his tired hands through his unruly hair in a failed attempt to control it before he decided he may as well head into work early; he had nothing better to do, and he’d rather not stay at his flat where he was just constantly reminded of the person he was missing.

He stumbled into the bathroom to shower, drawing it out and spending far too long in there, the only other times he spent that long under the warm stream of water was when James decided to join him.  That thought woke his body up in a way he really wished it hadn’t, having to spent a few minutes relieving himself across the shower tiles with a cry of his lover’s name. His lean body was still shuddering and shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm as he stepped out of the shower and towelled himself off, his breath steaming up the mirror as he stood before it.

Q couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it was that drew James to him. He stared at his reflection through his dark framed glasses, eyes roaming over his own body. His body wasn’t strong and chiselled like Bond’s; he wasn’t extroverted and sexy, ready to give James a challenge like the rest of the people 007 had slept with. He often wondered if he was just in it for the sex, but all he had to do was think back to their first time together and he’d smile.

But he didn’t dare do that now, since he missed James like a limb. He’d been gone on his mission for two weeks already, and wasn’t bound to be home for at least another week. He had been plagued with worry the entire time, not feeling confident unless he was there monitoring his progress the entire time, especially since this mission had a danger ranking higher than any other. It hadn’t been until the night before when M had finally gotten sick of seeing him there that he’d been sent home with orders to sleep, eat and get some rest.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning, he scrubbed his hair dry before going to dress, slowly buttoning one of James’ shirts over his narrow shoulders and chest ,not at all caring that it was far too large. He tucked it into his trousers and slipped on his favourite cardigan, straightening his glasses as he surveyed himself in the full length mirror of the closet. He nodded stiffly and packed his laptop case with his computer, a few cables and a pile of paperwork, his parker draped over one arm as he headed out of the bedroom.

The smell of freshly ground coffee hit him as he hurried down the hallway, his footsteps slowing until he stopped completely in confusion in the doorway of the kitchen. He frowned, brow furrowed in confusion as he took in the sight before him, blinking furiously as he struggled to wrap his head around what he was seeing in front of him. His eyes flicked up to see that familiar smirk that always made him weak kneed, his breath hitching in his throat as his mind seemed to catch up with what his eyes were seeing.

Slowly, his lips pulled up into a wide smile, arms dropping his raincoat and laptop case to the floor as he stood there, watching as Bond stepped around the kitchen table, coffee mug forgotten on the bench, and threw his arms around the slender man. Q tried to speak, but it came out as a stuttering mess, unable to properly form words in his state of shock, arms slowly wrapping around his boyfriend.

“Ja—what? Why’re—you’re supposed to be…not here! Why aren’t you in Saudi Arabia?!” He suddenly got his wits back, eyes going wide as he realized this probably ruined the entire mission, all the months of hard work that he’d put in completely wasted. He slapped his upper arm once, then twice, eyes furious.

“What the hell are you doing? We were so close to catching Gherandini! Why are you back?” He said, trying to push him away as 007’s smile just grew, holding his quartermaster tighter.

“And I thought you’d be glad to see me. I’m almost offended, Q.” Bond drawled, trying to keep his face serious even as his smirk kept threatening to overtake his face. The statement cut Q off and he sighed, leaning against his lover, arms tightening around his waist.

His face was pressed into the larger man’s neck, breathing in the scent of sun, desert and him, a shiver passing through him at how glad he was to have him back. “Merry Christmas, 007.” He murmured, pulling back to look up at him, a blinding smile over the younger man’s face.

***

Oh, this was perfect. Q’s reaction was just as he’d predicted, and was absolutely adorable. He couldn’t hide his smirk as he was scolded for ruining the mission, 007 far too happy that he was home to mind the fact that he hadn’t even gotten a hello. His arms tightened around the shorter man and held him close, a hand tangling in the damp dark curls atop his head, carding through them in a way he knew Q loved.

“Come on, I’ve got something for you.” He murmured, letting him go and stepping back with a wince, having forgotten about his injury in the few moments he’d spent holding his lover close. He took his hand, fingers tanned from hours in the sun laced with long, lean fingers that could dance over the keys of any instrument, whether that be a computer, or a piano. He led him from the kitchen, breakfast forgotten, into the living room.

He couldn’t hide his small chuckle at Q’s reaction to his failed attempt at decorating, the small plastic Christmas tree on the coffee table and the pathetic trails of tinsel draped over the walls looking utterly depressing. But it was fitting for their busy work-fuelled life where they had no time for decorating, no matter how much Q had not-so-secretly wanted to.

And under the Christmas tree, there was a few small parcels, a few from him to the quartermaster, and a few he’d found in their closet that morning before his genius inventor had even woken up. He pushed him gently over to the couch and sat him down in front of the tree, standing beside him, smiling at the pale man who was looking torn between confusion and joy.

“Alright, just sit there if you want. I’ll go give your presents to Miss Moneypenny, if that’s what you want.” He teased, prodding him with his foot to make a move.

His eyes roamed Q’s lithe body as he leaned forward, pupils blowing wide as he remembered just how that body looked bare and spread beneath him. He shuddered, shaking those thoughts from his head to focus on the now, just smiling at Q who was growling and scolding him for being so pushy.

And if Bond had thought his day had been good so far, it was nothing in comparison to Q’s expression when he opened the first gift. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but the sentimentality behind the gift was obvious to anyone who had eyes. It was a hand woven leather bracelet made of think brown leather, the colour so dark and rich that it could easily be mistaken as black. There was a pure silver band wrapped around one section of the leather, a traditional Saudi Arabian message carved into the top which literally translated to ‘the stars and moon are blind to the light unless you are there’.

He’d been most worried about this gift, hoping Q would like it, would appreciate it. But when the younger man looked up at him, eyes wide and slightly shiny, he knew he’d picked right. Cupping his cheek and bending down from where he was standing beside him, he kissed him slowly and gently, thumb stroking over his cheek bone gently.

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured against his lips.

And when Q’s behaviour changed from sweet to a sex-crazed little minx, Bond had no objection to picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom, presents forgotten beneath the tree as they relearned each other’s bodies after weeks apart, their joint cries of pleasure echoing around the bedroom, their touches burning each other’s skin, the pleasure so intense and unknown to both of them for weeks.

To say they were late to work on Christmas day would be an understatement, since it was hours before they finally dragged themselves from bed into the kitchen for food, even longer by the time they finished eating and opening the rest of their gifts (nothing special, but all loved just the same), and even longer after they’d showered together. But eventually they were dressed for work and hurrying out of the flat to Bond’s car, barely able to keep their hands off each other as they headed into work.

And sure, it wasn’t the most festive of Christmases, or the most relaxed since work was insane after they’d arrived, but it was perfect for the two of them. And when they finally got home from work late that night, Q cuddled up against Bond’s side in bed and muttered the question he’d been wondering all day, about why 007 was even home, he just stroked his curly hair and kissed his forehead and muttered something before the quartermaster was asleep.

“Merry Christmas, Q.” 


End file.
